The present invention relates generally to the data processing field, and more particularly, relates to a method, apparatus and computer program product for implementing collaborative bookmarks and synchronized bookmark lists.
Sharing information found on the web requires a URL to be passed to the other individual or individuals. This is not difficult, but it takes a little effort. The URL must be retyped into a note, or can be cut-and-pasted into a note, and sent. At the receiving end, the URL must be cut-and-pasted to the browser, or it may be a discovered as hot link. It is difficult to keep bookmark lists in synchronization when you have a browser at work and one at home. Lists of URLs can be maintained as web-pages, but they are cumbersome and require either an editor or a knowledge of hypertext markup language (HTML).
A need exists for a mechanism for implementing collaborative bookmarks and synchronized bookmark lists. It is desirable to provide such mechanism that is easy to use. It is desirable to provide such mechanism that enables an automatic update process.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a method, apparatus and computer program product for implementing collaborative bookmarks and synchronized bookmark lists. Other important objects of the present invention are to provide such method, apparatus and computer program substantially without negative effect and that overcome many of the disadvantages of prior art arrangements.
In brief, a method, apparatus and computer program product are provided for implementing collaborative bookmarks and synchronized bookmark lists. A bookmark list is created. User selected changes are identified and the bookmark list is updated. A bookmark list is received by a user. The received bookmark list and changed elements of the bookmark list can be automatically stored.
In accordance with features of the invention, a server can be used to maintain the collaborative bookmarks and synchronized bookmark lists. Alternatively, embedded update records can be created in e-mail and bookmark lists are synchronized by sending e-mail messages to each participant. Proposed changes are distributed to the participants for the bookmarks list. Nominated changes and approved changes are identified. Opinions of the participants are recorded, tallied and displayed. The bookmark list can be updated responsive to group approval.